Last Chance New Start
by Enigma-Fig
Summary: Can a family trip give Puck and Harry futures? Puck 'meets' Harry...except Harry was unconscious at the time. SLASH HP/NP There will be scenes of a sexual and mature nature in later chapters.
1. Unplanned Details

A/N So, new story...i know that this is a REALLY short opening but it's the main idea that it started with and I'm just going to be working with it from there.

Disclaimer; I don't own either of these amazing pieces of media art!

* * *

Puck ran a hand over his head, they'd only been in England for a few days but Puck wasn't sure how he felt about the country. He liked that nobody knew what a screw up he was here and that he didn't have any reputations or regrets. However, it wasn't home, and as much as he hated that cow town, Lima was still his home, where all of his friends and good memories were. He would even admit that, on occasion, he was glad that Quinn was around so that he had a reminder of his lowest point and knew what he had done was wrong and could move forward from that.

Deciding that thoughts of Quinn were dangerous because they normally led to thoughts of Beth, Puck threw a casual glance across the other passengers on the bus, there were a fair few at the moment but the bus seemed to be stopping at every stop to allow more and more people off, so he couldn't imagine the number of people would last long. Puck retreated back into his mind and contemplated his presence in the UK.

After his stint in juvie, Pucks mom had decided that Puck needed some time away from all of the rumours and stress of Lima, so she dragged him and his little sister across the Atlantic Ocean to her cousin's house in a small county called Surrey. It wasn't the most interesting of places so far, but it still had about a month and a half to get interesting. So here he was, on this busy bus on his way back 'home' after being sent away by his mother to _explore_, he hadn't found much.

The bus slowed to a stop as it allowed another passenger to leave and Puck to this as an opportunity to see how many people remained. He was surprised to find that there was only one other traveller with him, an attractive teen with lightly tanned skin stretched over an extremely thin frame, crowned with a messy, silky looking mop of black hair. Two guarded emeralds told of many stories without giving any hint or clue as to their context, this boy was haunted, but by what, Puck couldn't tell. Puck's eyes found themselves admiring the teen; he was alluring with his ethereal features: the aristocratic, delicate nose and cheekbones, the velvet looking plump lips that were a delicious shade of pink but slightly swollen and red where his straight, white teeth seemed to be almost continuously worrying it. He was huddled against the side of the bus, occasionally shifting or running his hand halfway through his hair before stooping abruptly, as if he was under strict instructions to stop and annoying habit.

As the journey continued, Puck kept letting his glance slide over to the teen, who appeared to be trying to stop himself from falling asleep. As Puck watched, his eyes dipped and fluttered for a few seconds before he succumbed to sleep. It was as his head lolled to the side that Puck noticed the sluggish ooze of blood trailing from beneath his hair at the back of his head and down into the collar of his shirt at a n alarming rate. Puck decided fairly quickly that he hadn't been fighting just sleep and then proceeded to voice his opinion of this development.

"Oh shit"

* * *

A/N Well there we have it, the beginning... please review and let me know what you think! i'm open to ideas if you are inspired by anything and really think your idea would have an impact or be a real twist, i will credit you for your contributions.

Thanks, Figgy


	2. Chapter 2

Now, I know everybody hates when you get an email about an update then it's just an author's note, but bear with me. I do have 2nd and 3rd chapters written up already, however, they were finished not long after I posted the 1st chapter….then I went to university…leaving my notebook behind. So don't fear, there will be updates soon, I just need an opportunity where I can go home to visit.

Also, I would like to thank everybody who is following this, despite the fact that it has been 2 months with no update.

YOUR PATIENCE WILL BE REWARDED!

Thank you

Figgy

xx


End file.
